scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Powerpuff Girls: Everything Nice and Science
Everything Nice and Science Walt Disney Presents The Powerpuff Girls/Dexter’s Laboratory MCMLIX COPYRIGHT WALT DISNEY PRODUCTIONS ALL RIGHTS RESERVED STORY Craig McCracken Ralph Wright Winston Hibler Phil Dike DIRECTING ANIMATORS Frank Thomas Marc Davis Milt Kahl Ollie Johnston John Lounsbery CHARACTER ANIMATION Hal King Eric Cleworth Cliff Norberg Blaine Gibson Fred Hellmich Walt Stanchfield John Sibley Art Stevens Don Patterson John McManus Bill Keil Dick Lucas EFFECTS ANIMATION Jack Boyd Dan MacManus John F. Reed Miles E. Pike LAYOUTS Basil Davidovich Vance Gerry Don Griffith Thor Putnam BACKGROUNDS Richard H. Thomas Colin Campbell Merle Cox Ralph Hullett Robert Storms Dick Anthony MUSIC GEORGE BRUNS Blossom: .....and so, the prince and his princess can be together finally and they lived happily ever after. *she closes the book* Well, what do you think, Dex? still asleep after he hears Blossom's fairy tale as she reads. Blossom: Dexter. *she shouts* WAKE UP! wakes up. Dexter: What? What? Blossom! Oh, you just finished the story already! Blossom: Yeah. And I was saying, what do you think of this fairy tale? Dexter: Um, I do like it. Blossom: Okay. Now, I'll choose the next fairy tale and don't get sleepy while I am reading. Blossom: We’re rich! Diamond-studded hutches. 14 karat carrots. Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup (singing) We're in the money Ms. Keane: Buttercup, remember what Professor Utonium said. Buttercup: I know. Never answer the door to strangers! Ms. Keane: What's up, MoJo JoJo? "Dear Mr Utonium.” The poor little foundling waif. Bubbles: Of course. We’ll be glad to. Professor Utonium: You wait just a minute, Jojo.. and Uncle Utonium will get you something to play with. Blossom: Yes, here it is. Hey, kid, how do you like the... Mojo JoJo! No, no, no, noyou mustn't play with the money. It's very dirty. MoJo, stop it. Why are you holding your breath? Professor Utonium: Okay, kid, here you are. Blossom: Gosh, don't do that again. You had us scared. Bubbles: MoJo, here's your formula. Buttercup: MoJo, where are you? Are you in there? Blosson: MoJo, you get back here! Aren't you ashamed? There. Bubbles: No, no, Mojo, it's bedtime. Sandman's waiting. Then down will come MoJo, cradle and all Click. MoJo, wake up! Dada. Shucks, what a cutie. Ms. Keane: Can you believe it, Bubbles: MoJo JoJo shaving at his age, and tattooed... and smoking a cigar? TV Announcer: Have you seen this man? He is crazy monkey alias MoJo JoJo.. notorious bank robber... believed to have perpetrated the daring Last National Bank holdup this morning. He is 35 years old, stands... Blossom: Mojo? Bubbles: Mojo baby? Buttercup: There you are, you naughty baby. Professor Utonium: How many times have We told you not to play with that dirty money? We'll just have to get hims all tidied up. Blossom: There, nice enough to be kissed. Not exactly what we had in mind but this will work. Bubbles: Whoops, the baby! Blosson: Oh, dear, I do believe I've forgotten my fudge. Ms. Keane: Sakes alive! Did hims fall down?! Ms. Keane: We'll just have to learn not to play with knives... and not to use naughty words. And like it or not, MoJo JoJo this is gonna hurt us more than it hurts you. Police officer #1: See who it is, Clancey. Police officer #2: Yes, what is it? Where... Fuzzy Lumpkins is in jail too. Police officer #1: This here is your cell with no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner, no sink, no nothing! You will stay here until the day of your execution! Goodbye MoJo JoJo and Fuzzy Lumpkins (walks away) (Cell closes) «90 minutes later...» Police Officer #2: (walking to MoJo JoJo and Fuzzy Lumpkin’s cell) You have a visitor who wants to talk to you! (walks away) Professor Utonium: (walking to MoJo JoJo and Fuzzy Lumpkin’s cell) Mojo JoJo and Fuzzy Lumpkins, I heard that you are going to get executed! That's it, you are grounded (x6) for a permanent afterlife! Mojo JoJo: But Professor, We’re sorry! Can you please break us out of jail? I promise you We’ll be better pals to you from now on. Fuzzy Lumpkins: Yeah, and we promise never again to take over Townsville and kidnap the Powerpuff Girls again. Professor Utonium: No, it’s too late for both of you! You both blown all of your chances. You both are staying in jail forever! Also you both are dead! Goodbye forever! THE END A WALT DISNEY PRODUCTION